


Critique

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, Facials, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Critique

"I'd give that an eight." 

"Only an eight? Are you kidding? I deep throated your _enormous_ trouser snake, played with your foreskin, which you love, I might add. I fondled your balls, rimmed your arse, and let you come on my face?"

"You finished before the thirty minute mark and gagged slightly."

"My face was buried in your pubes! I couldn't breathe through my nose _or_ mouth."

"Nevertheless, it was not your best attempt. I fully expect you to reach your peak performance before the end of term."

"You're mental."

"Tomorrow at eleven?"

"Earlier. I clearly need loads more practice."


End file.
